


Mi hermanastro

by AmandaGrayson



Series: Lagrimas de los Angeles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su hermanastro lo violó cuando tenia 13 años. 3 años después, tras la muerte de su madre y su padrastro, la custodia de David a quedado en manos de su hermanastro Eddiel, para absoluto terror del joven... ¿Ahora que pasará?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1: Violacion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Personajes y situaciones, son de mi completa propiedad. 
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> Mi Hermanastro es el primer libro de la saga: Lagrimas de los Angeles. Que cuenta la historia de David Delacirt y las personas relacionadas de un modo u otro con el. Dividida en 4 libros este es el primero.  
> Historia y personajes son de mi completa propiedad, no usar ni manipular sin autorización. 
> 
> Advertencia:  
> Esta historia es Slash. Es decir Relación, Hombre x Hombre, si no te gustan las relaciones homosexuales absténgase de leerla.  
> Esta Historia contiene Mpreg. Es decir embarazo de personajes masculinos. Si no te gusta abstenerse de leerla por favor. 
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido fuerte en este primer capitulo. Abstenerse personas sensibles.

**Capítulo 1: Violacion**  


 

 

  
David era un joven de apenas 16 años, aunque parecía más joven a primera vista. Era más bajo de lo común, con unos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico y cabello dorado, hasta los hombros. David vivía con su madre y su padrastro. Su madre Marina había sido la amante de Facundo Montes muchos años y cuando Adela Montes murió, no pasó ni un mes para que Marina y Facundo se casaran.   


 

Facundo Montes tenia un hijo: Eddiel Alejandro Montes, en ésos momentos Eddiel debía de tener 22 años. La última vez que David había visto a Eddiel, éste era un chico alto, fuerte y guapo de ojos grises y cabello negro.   


 

David cerró los ojos y expulsó el recuerdo de Eddiel de su mente. No quería recordarlo, no quería recodar el daño que su hermanastro le había hecho. Pero el joven David Michael Delacirt se preguntaba qué sería de él. Facundo y Marina habían muerto dos días atrás en un accidente de coche y ahora David estaba completamente solo y para colmo era menor de edad.   


 

Y por eso estaba ahí. Para saber qué sería de él. Se preguntó sólo por un segundo si Eddiel también estaría en la lectura del testamento, pero lo dudaba. Ni siquiera había ido al entierro o al velorio. Como siempre que su mente lo traicionaba y pensaba en Eddiel, David se apresuró a expulsar ésos pensamientos de su cabeza. Había aprendido de la peor forma que pensar en Eddiel y en lo que éste le había hecho sólo lo llenaba más de dolor, sólo hacía revivir la humillación.   


 

David suspiró y entrando al despacho de su padrastro tomó asiento frente al notario y abogado.  


 

-¿Cómo se encuentra, joven David? -Le preguntó el viejo notario Rodrigo Shermon, quien le tenía mucha estima al chico.  


 

-Supongo que aún no lo acepto, se me hace que en cualquier momento entraré aquí y encontraré a mi padrastro leyendo o iré a la cocina y mi madre estará cocinando. -Dijo el chico tristemente.  


 

-Lo siento, David.  


 

-Gracias, Rodrigo.  


 

-Bueno David... ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí, verdad? -David asintió-. Bien David, en el testamento de tu padrastro, todos los bienes están a nombre de tu hermanastro, Eddiel.  


 

David asintió apesadumbrado, ya se lo imaginaba. Facundo siempre fue un buen hombre con él, pero Eddiel era su hijo y él no.  


 

-Sólo había tres cláusulas en el testamento. La primera es que Eddiel te tiene que pasar una pensión de no menos de 200 dólares semanales, puede ser más o exactamente 200, eso es a discreción de Eddiel. Segundo, te tendrás que quedar a vivir aquí, pues así lo querían tu madre y Facundo.  


 

David asintió ya más aliviado. Dudaba que Eddiel le diera más de los 200 dólares obligatorios, pero con eso y lo que ganaba trabajando en la cafetería podía seguir sus estudios en el instituto sin problema, y el poder seguir viviendo en ésa casa era un alivio por dos razones: Mientras viviera ahí, ése lugar le recordaría constantemente que nunca debía confiar; y número dos: tener un techo donde vivir siempre era una preocupación menos.  


 

-¿Cuál es la última cláusula del contrato? -Preguntó David.  


 

-Tu tutor. Tú conoces bien de tu capacidad de tener hijos.  


 

David asintió avergonzado. No le gustaba tocar ése tema.  


 

-Bien. Pues también sabes que por ley tú no tienes las libertades de cualquier chico normal que vienen con la mayoría de edad. Tú eres responsabilidad de tus tutores, como si fueras menor de edad hasta que te cases, que pasas a ser responsabilidad de tu marido.  


 

David asintió. Ya conocía todo eso y era un tema que lo incomodaba. Aunque no muchos lo sabían, pues era un don del que se habían dado cuenta sus médicos un año antes, cuando cumplió los 15 años y el don se hizo patente en su cuerpo.  


 

-Sabes que en caso de que tus padres hubieran olvidado buscarte tutor, el gobierno pasaría a tener tu custodia y lo primero que harían sería casarte.  


 

Ante las palabras de Rodrigo, David casi se atragantó. No, el no quería eso. No quería que nadie tuviera el derecho de tocar su cuerpo. No quería que nadie lo tocara nunca, jamás. No de nuevo.  


 

-Tranquilo, David. Eso es un detalle que tu madre y Facundo jamás hubieran olvidado.  


 

David respiró aliviado, esperanzado ante la idea de que tal vez Rodrigo era su tutor, ante la sonrisa bonachona que tenía el notario en la cara.  


 

-¿Quién es? ¿Tú? -Le preguntó David más tranquilo. Rodrigo le sonrió.  


 

-No. Aunque no me molestaría ser yo, tú eres casi un hijo para mí, pequeño. Tu madre y tu padrastro te dejaron en las mejores manos que puedan existir.  


 

-¿Cuáles?  


 

-En las de tu hermanastro, Eddiel Alejandro Montes, David.  


 

David abrió los ojos, horrorizado. No... no podía ser... ¿Cómo le habían dado su custodia a él? A Eddiel, al hombre que le arrebató el honor, el orgullo y su virginidad. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Eddiel lo había violado cuando él sólo tenia trece años¡ ¡Eddiel lo odiaba a muerte!  


 

No. No lo podían dejar con Eddiel, no podían. Pensaba David lleno de pánico, empezando a hiperventilar. Rodrigo se le acercó preocupado, pero David perdió la conciencia mientras los recuerdos acudían a su mente en tropel y por primera vez desde que tenía catorce años, no fue capaz de expulsar el recuerdo de Eddiel de su mente.  


 

***  


 

_-Eddiel, cuando no sabías que yo era hijo de mi madre, yo te caía bien... ¿Por qué me tratas así ahora? -Le preguntó un inocente David de trece años a su hermanastro de 19. Eddiel se acercó y lo tomó del brazo, haciéndole daño por la fuerza que imprimía._  
  


 

_-Óyeme bien mocoso, los aborrezco a los dos. A ti y a tu madre. Por su culpa mi madre murió. Ella se acababa de enterar de que tu madre era amante de mi padre, por eso montó en ese coche e iba furiosa cuando perdió el control y se accidentó y murió. Tu madre la mató y me las pagará, David. Así que ten cuidado, porque me las pagará por donde más le duela... y eso eres tú._  
  


 

_Con ésa advertencia Eddiel lo empujó y se fue._  
  


 

_Pero David no se rendía y quería ganar la simpatía de su hermanastro de nuevo. Fue un día en que David intentaba hacer las pases con su hermanastro cuando ocurrió aquella violación que lo marcó para siempre, que lo traumó para siempre._  
  


 

***  


 

_-¿Eddiel? ¿Podemos hablar? -Le había preguntado David tímidamente._  
  


 

_-¿Que quieres? -Le preguntó el mayor de mal modo._  
  


 

_-Eddiel, mi madre no es una mala mujer y ella te aprecia mucho, ¿Por qué no dejas que te lo demuestre? -Le dijo David, implorante. Eddiel lo fulminó con la mirada y David suspiró, mejor ni intentarlo. Eddiel no lo escucharía y no quería arriesgarse a que su hermanastro se pusiera violento en ausencia de Marina y Facundo, que habían ido al teatro para después cenar y dar una vuelta. David se paró para retirarse, pero nunca se esperó lo que pasó a continuación._  
  


 

_-Suéltame. -Le ordenó David._  
  


 

_-No me da la gana._  
  


 

_David tiró de su mano, pero Eddiel no lo soltó._  
  


 

_-Que me sueltes o se lo diré a tu padre. -Le juró._  
  


 

_-Maldito hijo de perra... -Rugió Eddiel indignado y de una cachetada lo mandó al piso. David levantó los ojos y lo miró en shock, aún en el piso y con todo el cabello rubio en la cara._  
  


 

_-Esto lo sabrá tu padre, Eddiel. -Le juró David, llevándose una mano a la mejilla y retrocediendo asustado cuando él se le acercó. Eddiel lo tomó de un brazo y lo obligó a levantarse, entonces lo zarandeó y lo miró con furia._  
  


 

_-Eres un perro igual que tu madre. -Le dijo cruelmente. David le miró como si estuviera loco, incapaz de articular palabras._  
  


 

_-Suéltame. -Ésta vez David le rogó y Eddiel se dio cuenta, porque sonrió, burlón._  
  


 

_-En su debido momento lo haré. -Le dijo y se lanzó con furia sobre sus labios._  
  


 

_David gritó asombrado y Eddiel aprovechó para introducirle la lengua. Eddiel le arrancó la camisa y David empezó a manotear y patalear intentando zafarse, pero Eddiel no cedía. Entonces lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas en la lengua, Eddiel gritó y lo soltó._  
  


 

_Pero antes de que David pudiera dar un paso, la mano de él se alzó en el aire y le dio una fuerte cachetada, que un poco más y lo tumbaba al piso de nuevo. Eddiel lo cogió por el pelo y se lo haló con fuerza, haciendo que a David le brotaran lágrimas. Eddiel lo tiró en el sofá y le arrancó los sencillos short de algodón y calzoncillos que llevaba, sin ninguna delicadeza._  
  


 

_-Suel... -Empezó a gritar David, pero la fiereza de los labios de él sobre los de David lo hicieron callar._  
  


 

_Eddiel le separó las piernas ante los inútiles forcejeos del pequeño. Se posesionó en la entrada de David y lo penetró de un solo golpe. David soltó un grito de dolor ahogado por el gemido de asombro de él. La sangre, la estrechez y las lágrimas de dolor atestiguaban la inocencia que acaba de profanar sin ninguna piedad._  
  


 

_Eddiel tuvo deseos de retroceder, pero su deseo de venganza era tan fuerte que no lo hizo. Empezó un vaivén desenfrenado, hasta que la excitación lo consumió por completo en un orgasmo espectacular, derramando su simiente dentro del más pequeño. David sintió un ardor terrible cuando el espeso y abundante semen, se derramó dentro de él. David no se movió, pero sus lágrimas incontrolables e insecables hablaban por él sólo._  
  


 

_Con un suspiro Eddiel dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de David. Luego de unos segundos salió de su interior y se puso de pie, abotonándose los vaqueros. David se encogió en el piso, sin deseos de moverse._  
  


 

_-Aun no termino contigo. -Le advirtió Eddiel tomándolo de un brazo y obligándolo a pararse. David gimió por el dolor y lo miró aterrado._  
  


 

_-Basta. -Rogó, seguro de no soportar semejante dolor y humillación de nuevo. Eddiel rió cínicamente ante el miedo de su pequeño hermanastro._  
  


 

_-Te dejaré con una condición. -Le dijo Eddiel._  
  


 

_-Lo que quieras. -Sollozó David, desesperado por terminar con tanto dolor y humillación._  
  


 

_-¿Alguna vez as oído del sexo oral? -Preguntó él. David asintió-. Bueno, si me lo mamas, te dejaré en paz._  
  


 

_Le juró Eddiel. David tembló de asco, pero no se resistió cuando Eddiel le puso su miembro entre los labios, hizo lo que él le ordenó de forma torpe y siguiendo avergonzado las indicaciones del mayor. Cuando Eddiel se corrió bebió todo el semen en silencio, avergonzado, destrozado. Eddiel lo tomó en brazos y David lo miró presa del más absoluto terror. Eddiel lo miró con malicia, pero se limitó a llevarlo a su cuarto y dejarlo ahí._  
  


 

_-Espero repetir algún día, "hermanito". Tu madre y yo ya estamos a mano. Ella me arrebató a mi madre y yo la inocencia a su querido niño. Nos veremos de nuevo algún día, delicia. -Se rió Eddiel saliendo del cuarto de su hermanastro. Al otro día Eddiel volvía a Harvard así que David nunca lo volvió a ver._  


 

***  


 

David recuperó la conciencia y se dio cuenta que no sólo estaba llorando, sino que Rodrigo y el médico estaban junto a su cama, al parecer lo habían llevado a su cuarto.  


 

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Rodrigo. Antes de que David pudiera hablar, el médico habló por él.  


 

-Si, claro que lo está. La reacción del joven Delacirt es normal cuando uno acaba de perder a un padre. Ya estará mejor. Descanse niño. Venga conmigo notario, el joven Delacirt necesita descansar.  


 

David tuvo ganas de gritarle a Rodrigo todo lo que había pasado con Eddiel y que siempre había callado. Rogarle que lo sacara de ahí, que alejara a su hermanastro de él, pero no lo hizo. Los vio salir en silencio y cuando el notario y el médico salieron dejándole cerrada la puerta, David enterró la cabeza en la almohada dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2: Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro**  
  
  
David arreglaba ausentemente unas cuantas flores del jardín. Pensaba con una mezcla de horror y negación, que tan sólo faltaba un mes para que el curso universitario acabara y Eddiel volviera a la mansión, convertido ya en un abogado, a hacerse cargo de él. Por lo que tenia entendido, según le había dicho Rodrigo, Eddiel se había graduado hacia ya seis meses, pero había permanecido en Harvard un tiempo más asiendo un mini-curso de humanidades, que acabaría en un mes. David deseó con todo su corazón que el curso durara eternamente, para no tener que ver nunca más a su hermanastro.  
  
  
El ruido de un coche sacó a David de sus pensamientos, al darse la vuelta vio un descapotable negro que subía hacia la gran mansión estilo victoriano, en la que David vivía. Al no reconocer el auto David se preguntó quien seria, pero pronto lo supo. El auto paro a la altura de donde estaba David, su ocupante apago el auto y bajo de él. David miró con una mezcla de fascinación y terror a la persona ante él: 22 años, alto, musculoso, ojos plateados, cabello negro que le rozaba las orejas, facciones duras y a la vez bellas. No era otro que Eddiel Montes, su hermanastro.  
  
  
-¡Eddiel!  
  
Exclamó David en un susurro tembloroso.  
  
  
-David.  
  
  
Fue todo lo que dijo Eddiel, mirándolo de arriba abajo, desde su cabello rubio alborotado por el viento, sus ojos azul eléctrico aterrados, su camiseta verde empapada de sudor, sus gastados jean cortos que dejaban sus piernas, largas, estilizadas y sin vello a la vista hasta sus sucias tenis blancas.  
  
  
-Has crecido.  
  
  
Comento Eddiel. David tembló, retrocediendo instintivamente un paso. Eddiel como buen abogado se dio cuenta y sonrió burlonamente.  
  
  
-Veo que aún recuerdas nuestro último encuentro...hermanito.  
  
  
Le dijo Eddiel irónicamente, con una ceja arqueada.   
  
David palideció aún más, de ser posible, y empezó a temblar compulsivamente. Fue incapaz de moverse mientras Eddiel se acercaba a él y poco le falto para desmayarse cuando Eddiel llegó a su altura y le puso un brazo en el hombre con indiferencia.  
  
  
-Vaya, Delacirt, creo que te deje ligeramente traumado.  
  
  
Se burló Eddiel. Los ojos de David estaban inundados por el pánico, pero sus piernas no le respondían.  
  
  
-Me alegro que no me olvides "Hermanito" pero ya es casi hora del almuerzo, así que entra a mi coche, iremos en el hasta la casa.  
  
  
Le dijo Eddiel imprimiéndole un poco de presión en el brazo para que se moviera. Sólo entonces David fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.  
  
  
-¡No!  
  
  
Fue todo lo que pudo decir temblando y aterrado. Eddiel le sonrió lobunamente.  
  
  
-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta de que tu tonta madre y mi padre te dejaron en mis manos. Así que mi "querido" David si no lo quieres lamentar, entra al coche ahora mismo.  
  
  
Cuando David no se movió Eddiel se inclino sobre él y le susurro al oído.  
  
  
-Si no quieres que se repita lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos, te aconsejo que me obedezcas, por lo que sé, ahora puedes tener hijos y no creo que quieras correr el riesgo de un hijo a los dieciséis, David.  
  
  
David tembló, pero la amenaza surtió efecto. Aún temblando de miedo David se apresuró a montar en el descapotable.   
  
Eddiel trepo al área del conductor. Una vez en la entrada de la casa, antes de entrar Eddiel se paró y detuvo a David de un brazo.  
  
  
-Te iras ahora a tu cuarto y no saldrás de ahí hasta que me haga a la idea de que ahora eres mi responsabilidad y decida que haré contigo. Mandaré a un sirviente a llevarte la comida y si sales de tu habitación te juro que lo lamentaras.  
  
  
-¿Qué harás conmigo?  
  
  
Pregunto David aún con miedo.  
  
  
-No sé, a lo mejor te meto a un internado religioso o a uno militar. Cuando lo decida te lo diré ahora lárgate a tus habitaciones y desaparece de mi vista.  
  
  
Le ordeno Eddiel, y David no tubo la necesidad de oírlo una segunda vez. Se apresuró a salir corriendo de allí, como si lo persiguieran las huestes del infierno, apurandose a encerrar en su cuarto, como si una simple puerta pudiera protegerle del horror de estar cerca una vez mas de su pesadilla.


	3. Por favor, Eddiel, no.

**Capítulo 3: Por favor, Eddiel, no.**  
  
  
  
  
-¿Joven David?  
  
David se desperezó mirando a Rebeca, su sirvienta de confianza frente a él.  
  
-¿Que sucede, Becky?  
  
-El joven Gary está aquí. Dijo que usted y él habían quedado de verse hoy.  
  
David cerró los ojos. Había olvidado decirle a Gary que ése domingo no fuera a su casa. Estaban haciendo juntos un trabajo de Química y todos los domingos se reunían en la casa de David. Pero ése Domingo precisamente David no quería ver a nadie. Aún su mente estaba tratando de procesar el hecho de que Eddiel había llegado el día anterior a la casa. Con un suspiro se obligó a sonreírle a Rebeca.  
  
-Dile que pase, Becky.  
  
Cuando Rebeca salió del cuarto, David buscó una muda de ropa y se metió al baño a asearse y cambiarse, ya Gary lo esperaría en su cuarto. Cuando salió del baño, ya vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul, efectivamente Gary ya lo estaba esperando tirado en su cama como si estuviera en su casa. Ésa actitud hizo sonreír a David, ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, asi era Gary. No en vano eran los mejores amigos.  
  
-David, hombre. Cada día estás más guapo.  
  
David sonrió ante la lisonja de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Levántate de la cama y vamos a trabajar, Gary Mascoly. -Le respondió David con una sonrisa juguetona. Gary, un impresionante joven moreno de ojos azules puso carita de cachorrito.  
  
-Aún es muy temprano para trabajar. Vamos a darnos un chapuzón a esa enorme piscina indecente que tienes. -Opinó Gary con ojitos esperanzados. David sonrió.  
  
-Nada que ver, casanova. Hoy no. Mi... mi hermanastro está en casa y prefiero molestarlo lo menos posible.  
  
-Ah sí. El misterioso Eddiel Alejandro Montes. ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar?  
  
-Nunca. -Le dijo David con una sonrisa, pero algo en los ojos de su amigo le advirtió a Gary que mejor cambiara de camino. Y así lo hizo. 

  
Con un suspiro, se propuso empezar a trabajar en el proyecto de Química. Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando Rebeca les trajo una merienda y les hizo parar a comerla. Mientras se comían los sandwiches y el sumo de naranja, empezaron a bromear entre ellos hasta que un comentario de David lo hizo ser merecedor de la venganza de Gary quien le saltó encima haciéndole cosquillas.   
  
David se empezó a retorcer en la cama tratando de escapar de su amigo, preso de la risa. Pero Gary era más fuerte y no lo dejaba escapar conociendo de antemano lo cosquilludo que era el rubio.  
  
-¿Te rindes, oxigenado?  
  
-Ni en tus mejores sueños, casanova fracasado.  
  
Le replicó David, muerto de risa. Pero las risas se les congelaron a ambos cuando la puerta de la habitación de David se abrió de repente y en ella apareció Eddiel. Ambos jóvenes quedaron helados y en una posición bastante comprometedora. David con todo su pelo revuelto tendido en la cama y Gary sentado a horcajadas sobre él y con las manos en el pecho del rubio.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se separaron de un salto.  
  
-¿Eddiel, que haces en mi cuarto?  
  
Eddiel ignoró la pregunta de su hermanastro y miró a Gary con aversión. ¿Quién era ése muchacho que se atrevía a tocar a SU David?  
  
-¿Quién es ése, David? -Le preguntó Eddiel en cambio, señalando con un gesto de cabeza a Gary.  
  
-Es Gary Macoly, mi mejor amigo y un compañero de clase. -Dijo David, nervioso y tratando de dominarse-. Gary, él es mi hermanastro Eddiel A. Montes.  
  
-Siento lo de su padre, señor Montes. -Dijo Gary educadamente. Eddiel asintió con un gesto de cabeza.  
  
-Joven Macoly no quiero ser mal educado, pero mi hermanastro y yo tenemos una cita con el notario y venía a buscarlo.  
  
Gary entendió la indirecta. O sea, lárgate ya.  
  
-Sí, claro señor Montes. No se preocupe, yo ya me iba. -Le dijo Gary y virándose hacia un nervioso David lo besó en la mejilla sin ver la mirada de rabia que Eddiel le había lanzado-. Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, David.  
  
Y se retiró. Cuando Gary salió del cuarto y Eddiel se aseguró que estaba lejos, se viró amenazante hacia David, el cual retrocedió alarmado.  
  
-Vaya... y yo que me sentía culpable al pensar que te había dejado con traumas. Pero parece que tú lo superaste muy bien.  
  
David lo miró, molesto a pesar de su miedo al entender la insinuación de lo que decía Eddiel.  
  
-Gary es mi amigo, no mi amante. Ahora por favor retírate de mi habitación.  
  
Eddiel sonrió macabramente y echándole la llave a la puerta de su hermanastro se acercó a David, quien de inmediato retrocedió hasta chocar con la cama.  
  
-Vaya, David. Ya veo que tienes tantas ganas como yo. -Se burló Eddiel empujándolo para que cayera en la cama.   
  
De inmediato, el miedo bloqueó todos y cada uno de los sentidos de David e intentó escapar. Pero Eddiel se lo impidió y pronto David se vio atrapado entre la cama y el imponente y fuerte cuerpo de su hermanastro, sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Con absoluto terror sólo alcanzó a decir:  
  
-No de nuevo. Por Favor, Eddiel... no.  
  



	4. ¿Por qué?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué?**  
  
  
-Cálmate, David. Te prometo que lo disfrutarás-. Se burló Eddiel e inclinándose sobre el más pequeño, tomó sus labios en los suyos, bebiendo con ansias de ésa asustada y hermosa boca.   
  
David estaba tenso como un arco bajo su hermano, sus muñecas atrapadas contra la cama por las manos de Eddiel. Los grandes ojos azules de David miraban con el más absoluto terror a su hermanastro.   
  
-Por favor Eddiel, suéltame. Te juro no volver a molestarte-. Le imploró David, tembloroso y asustado.  
  
-No-. Fue toda la respuesta de Eddiel, lanzándose a quitarle la camisa al más pequeño, que no pudo contener sus lágrimas y empezó a llorar de miedo.  
  
-¿Por qué, Eddiel? ¿Qué hice esta vez?  
  
Preguntaba el aterrado chico rogando por un poco de piedad, mientras Eddiel se deleitaba besando el pálido pecho y el torso de su hermanastro. Ante ésa última pregunta, Eddiel se alzó y atrapó los labios de David para hacerlo callar. Luego se separó un poco de él y le dijo:  
  
-Para demostrarte a quién perteneces. Para demostrarte lo que te sucederá cada vez que oses acercarte a otro hombre y comportarte como un cualquiera. Tú eres mío, David... Sólo mío.  
  
-Yo soy tu hermanastro, Eddiel ¡Por favor, reacciona! Gary no es nada mío... ¡No me hagas esto!  
  
Pero fue como si hubiese hablado con una piedra, pues Eddiel le estaba bajando los vaqueros sin hacerle caso. David quiso hacer algo, pero el miedo a su hermanastro apenas lo dejaba respirar. En poco tiempo el menor se vio desnudo ante su hermanastro.   
  
David cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cuando Eddiel se empezó a desnudar. Esperó que Eddiel lo tomara cruelmente, como la primera vez, pero en vez de eso sintió una suave y delicada mano acariciando su mejilla.  
  
-Shhh, no llores, David. Tan sólo no te resistas y ésta vez yo no te haré daño-. Le prometió Eddiel. David abrió los ojos y lo miró asustado.  
  
-Eddiel por favor, suéltame... Recuerda que yo puedo quedar embarazado. Por favor no me hagas esto, soy muy joven.  
  
-Entiendo. -David tuvo la esperanza de que Eddiel lo dejara ante su argumento, pero sus palabras se vinieron al suelo ante las próximas palabras de Eddiel-. No te preocupes, pequeño. No me correré dentro de ti.  
  
David cerró los ojos queriendo de esa forma evitar ver su humillación a manos de aquél que ahora tenía su destino en sus manos. Pero en vez de sentir una estocada que desgarraría brutalmente su interior, lo que David notó fue un dedo ensalivado y juguetón buscando su entrada.   
  
Abrió los ojos mirando extrañado a Eddiel. Pero cuando el dedo del mayor encontró la deliciosa entrada del más pequeño, se deslizó dentro y David no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir aquél dedo de pianista en su interior. Pero el más joven sabía que jamás nunca se compararía al dolor de una penetración, y suspiró tratando de llevar aire nuevamente a sus pulmones.   
  
Prefería eso, se dijo el más joven. Prefería eso a tener el duro miembro de su hermanastro en su interior. De pronto, un segundo dedo se unió al primero estirándolo incómodamente. De pronto, ésos dedos tocaron algo en su interior que mandó una corriente por toda su espalda y David soltó una exclamación, sorprendido. Y Eddiel sonrió con gesto superior.  
  
-Te gusta más ésa sensación que el dolor, ¿verdad?  
  
David asintió, avergonzado y con la mirada baja.  
  
-Bien, pues te prometo que la volverás a sentir. Con una condición, abre las piernas y relaja tu cuerpo, de lo contrario te dolerá mucho y tú sabes que eso no me importa, David. ¿Que prefieres?  
  
David sabía que Eddiel hablaba en serio. Así que, avergonzado, se obligo a sí mismo a separar las piernas, dándole a Eddiel con eso una silenciosa contestación. Eddiel sonrió triunfante, moviendo sus dedos y arrancando gemidos del menor. David casi no se dio cuenta, cuando ya cuatro de esos largos dedos estaban en su interior y su virilidad apuntaba orgullosamente al cielo. Cuando Eddiel retiró sus dedos, David no pudo evitar un gemido de protesta, pero pronto se tenso tal y cual arco, al sentir a Eddiel posicionando su enorme pene en su entrada.  
  
-Calma David, relájate o será peor para ti-. Le advirtió Eddiel, acariciando con una mano la virilidad del más joven, el cual se estremeció como una hoja ante su toque.  
  
Aprovechándose de la momentánea distracción, Eddiel lo penetro completamente y de golpe. El grito de asombro y dolor de David quedo silenciado por la mano que Eddiel le puso en la boca a David. David cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las lágrimas quemar sus mejillas, su hermanastro le acarició con ternura.  
  
-Calma, el dolor ya se te pasará.  
  
Le aseguró y dio una primera embestida. David lanzó una exclamación sorprendida, abriendo sus ojos como platos por el asombro. Había sido grandioso, cuando Eddiel toco ese punto que había tocado antes con sus dedos, pero esta vez con su pene, David sintió una tremenda descarga, que lo dejo con ganas de más. Tentativamente el menor movió sus caderas tratando de buscar más de esa sensación. Eddiel sonrió y lo complació embistiendo nuevamente. Pronto ambos hombres seguían un mismo ritmo, mezclados sus sudores y gemidos. Cuando Eddiel empezó a acariciar con su mano el pene del más pequeño este se vino con un ronco grito. Y al sentir como las aterciopeladas y cálidas paredes apretaban su excitada hombría, Eddiel también estuvo a punto de venirse, pero se contuvo y saliendo del interior de su hermanastro se vino en el vientre de él. Eddiel se dejó caer al lado de David y lo miró a la cara. David tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las lágrimas salían de estos. El más joven no podía creer lo bajo que había caído, no podía creer que había cedido frente a Eddiel, que había gemido y gritado de placer en sus brazos...  
  
...Que se había permitido disfrutar a manos de su violador.   
  
Por su parte Eddiel pensaba, en David... y en Gary. David era suyo, ningún oji azul, por muy mono que fuera, se lo iba a quitar. Solo él tenía derecho al cuerpo de David y más ahora que la ley estaba de su lado. Gary Mascoly nunca se volvería a acercar a su "hermanito", se juro Eddiel. Y para eso sacaría a David del país, se lo llevaría a su mansión en Japón.  
  


 


	5. La furia de Eddiel

** Capítulo 5: La furia de Eddiel **   
  


 

Sacar a David de la casa fue fácil, hacerlo subir al avión, no lo fue tanto. Pero después de unas cuantas amenazas por parte de Eddiel, David estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos asientos, del jet privado de la familia Montes.

 

 

No hablo por largo rato, por miedo a atraer la atención de Eddiel hacia él, pero Eddiel estaba trabajando con algunos papeles legales de "Cibernética Montes", la empresa que había heredado y apenas le dedicaba una que otra mirada a David. David optó por hacerse el dormido, y mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, pensó tristemente que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirse: de llamar a Gary y decirle adiós o simplemente hasta luego. De despedirse de su fiel Rebeca, nada, Eddiel apenas lo había dejado despertar, cuando aprovechándose de su confusión lo había vestido y sacado de la casa. ¿Que seria ahora de el? Se pregunto David preocupado, hasta que finalmente quedo dormido.   
  


 

David despertó al sentirse suavemente zarandeado por alguien. Al abrir sus ojos vio frente a él a Eddiel. Rápidamente su expresión de sueño cambio por una de miedo, pero Eddiel se limitó a apartarse de él y advertirle que se pusiera el cinturón, que estaban a punto de aterrizar. Temeroso como siempre de retar o hacer enfadar a Eddiel, David se apresuró a obedecer.  
  


 

Mientras cruzaban el control de emigración David no abrió la boca y dejó que fuera su nuevo tutor quien lo hiciera todo. Una vez salieron del aeropuerto, subieron a una limosina que los estaba esperando y que los llevó a la mansión Montes en Japón.  
  


 

Al llegar a la mansión David se dispuso a bajar de la limosina, pero Eddiel lo detuvo.  
  
  


-¡Óyeme bien, David! -Le dijo tomándolo con fuerza de la barbilla, para que el rubio lo mirara -Por tu propio bien espero que te comportes y no se te ocurra desobedecerme. Recuerda que no estamos en casa, aquí, estamos en Japón, en toda la casa sólo Avalon, mi guardaespaldas y hombre de confianza, sabe inglés y no se atrevería a contravenirme. Además de Avalon y yo nadie te entendería aquí, así que por tu propio bien más te vale comportarte, pues dependes completamente de mí y si me haces enfadar lo vas a lamentar gravemente y aquí nadie te ayudara.

 

 

David lo miró francamente asustado por el tono frió y duro que uso Eddiel.  
  


 

-¿Entendido?  
  


 

Le preguntó Eddiel mirándolo duramente y soltándole la barbilla. Tembloroso David asintió y se apresuro a bajar de la limosina. Eddiel bajo detrás de él, con su usual serenidad y antes de que David se pudiera mover, lo tomo de la cintura y lo obligó a caminar a su lado. David estaba tenso como un arco y Eddiel se dio cuenta, pero le importó poco.  
  


 

Al entrar a la mansión, una mujer japonesa al rededor de los 50 años, le salió al paso y saludo en japonés con franco cariño a Eddiel. Luego miró a David e interrogó a Eddiel en japonés. David supuso que le preguntaba por él. Eddiel, contesto en japonés y luego se viró hacia David.  
  


 

-Ve, con Nanai, te llevará a tu habitación y te enviará algo de merendar luego.  
  


 

-¿Y tú donde estarás?  
  


 

Pregunto David temeroso. Eddiel lo miró con fastidio pero le contestó.  
  


 

-Trabajando.  
  


 

Le dijo y dando media vuelta se marchó, dejando a David con Nanai. La señora le sonrió a David y le indico mediante señas que lo siguiera. Lo llevó a una habitación en el segundo piso de la casa y le enseño otra puerta dentro del mismo cuarto que daba a un baño. Nanai le sonrió nuevamente a David, sonrisa que David le devolvió y con una inclinación de cabeza y sin palabras, ambos se despidieron y Nanai salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  


 

David se acercó a una de las ventanas y la abrió, al sentir la brisa en su rostro suspiró, la verdad era que estaba aterrado de lo que le pudiera hacer Eddiel. ¿Por qué su hermanastro se empeñaba en hacerle tanto daño? ¿Acaso su odio era tan grande? David nunca le había echo daño, ni nada que lo molestase, así que no entendía por qué Eddiel seguía insistiendo en torturarlo, sabiendo el pánico que David le tenía.  
  


 

Trato de buscar un teléfono, algo que le permitiera comunicarse con Gary o con Rebeca, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Podía salir del cuarto, pero lo más seguro se perdería pues allí nadie sabía hablar inglés. Por primera vez David maldijo, la poca atención que había prestado todos esos años a sus clases de idiomas. Al fin, extenuado emocionalmente, se sentó en la cama y suspiró satisfecho al sentir la suave colcha de seda azul contra sí. Tomo el control del televisor que estaba en la mesita de noche y lo prendió. Agradecido se percato de que había cable internacional y que podía sintonizar los canales en inglés. En ese momento Nanai entro con una bandeja que tenía una merienda para David. David le sonrió agradecido y en mal japonés le dio las gracias a la mujer, que sonrió radiante y encantada. Cerca de una hora después Nanai subió al cuarto por la bandeja de la merienda y se encontró al niño David dormido.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Los rayos del sol al día siguiente despertaron a David, al levantar la cabeza de la almohada, casi gritó del susto al ver otra cara frente a él. Se tranquilizó por un momento al comprobar que sólo era Eddiel, para a continuación aterrarse de verdad, al comprender que Eddiel debía de haber pasado la noche con él. Fue un alivio comprobar que estaba vestido lo cual significaba que su hermanastro no se había aprovechado, nuevamente, de él.  
  


 

Estaba levantándose de la cama, cuando sintió que Eddiel lo sostenía, se tensó, pero no se movió, hasta que sintió los labios de Eddiel en su cuello. Entonces forcejeó tratando de escapar y sólo consiguiendo que Eddiel lo sostuviera más fuerte.  
  


 

-¡Quieto!  
  


 

Le ordenó Eddiel con voz firme.  
  


 

-¡No, suéltame!  
  


 

Gritó David asustado. Lejos de soltarlo Eddiel lo apretó más fuerte, bloqueado así todo movimiento del menor.  
  


 

-No, me hagas forzarte nuevamente David.  
  


 

Le advirtió Eddiel. Pero esta vez David no estaba dispuesto a dejar que abusaran de él, no nuevamente. A tientas estiro la mano, sin dejar de forcejear, buscando algo para poder librarse de Eddiel, su mano dio con algo firme en la mesita de noche. Era un candelabro, no lo pensó dos veces antes de golpear a Eddiel con él. Eddiel cayó a un lado llevándose una mano a la cabeza y David aprovechó para salir rápidamente de la cama, aun esgrímando el candelabro.  
  


 

-¡Maldito mocoso, me las vas a pagar!  
  


 

Le juro Eddiel.  
  


 

-No, te acerques a mí. No te acerques a mí nuevamente, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.  
  
  


Le juró David, apretando el candelabro con fuerza. Eddiel se acercó a su hermanastro con paso peligroso y cuando David levantó la mano con el candelabro en ella, Eddiel agarró su muñeca en el aire con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha le da un duro golpe con el puño cerrado en el estomago. El candelabro se cayó de la mano de David, a la vez que Eddiel lo empujaba hacia atrás dándole un duro golpe en la garganta que dejo a David sin aire y lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, cuando Eddiel, lo golpe con el puño cerrado en la barbilla haciéndolo caer al suelo. Una vez en el suelo, David no supo ya cuantas patadas le dio Eddiel, hasta hacerlo escupir sangre y dejarlo casi inconsciente, sintió como Eddiel lo tomaba del cabello lo arrastraba por el suelo asta arrojarlo a la cama, ya a esas alturas David estaba mas inconsciente que consiente.

 

 

No reaccionó, cuando sintió toda su ropa ser arrancada, ni cuando sintió a Eddiel posicionarse entre sus piernas, sólo lo hizo cuando sintió el miembro de su hermanastro penetrarlo brutal y cruelmente, tal y como aquella primera vez. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero su grito fue absorbido por la boca de Eddiel, quien lo beso a la vez que lo penetraba. Las lágrimas de dolor salían del semi-inconsciente David quien juraba que estaba apunto de morir. Cerca de la quinta envestida no supo más, pues la bendita inconsciencia se apiado de él y lo arrastró con ella.  
  


 

***

 

  
David despertó sintiéndose terriblemente adolorido, lloró al recordar lo que esa mañana había pasado. Ya la luna brillaba en el cielo. David se paró tembloroso de la cama, estaba limpio y sus golpes curados, al parecer Eddiel había tenido algo de piedad de él. Se dirigió al baño, su cara no tenia ninguna marca, además del moretón de la quijada, mas no así su cuerpo, este estaba lleno de hematomas y morados. Eddiel, le había pegado duro y por la forma en que le dolía la retaguardia, también se lo había cogido bastante fuerte.   
  


 

Se tuvo que agarrar del lavamanos para no dejarse caer al suelo presa del llanto.   
  


 

¿Se habría corrido Eddiel en su interior? ¿Estaría gestando en su interior a un hijo de ese maldito monstruo que tenia su vida en sus manos? No lo sabia, no era capaz de recordar nada de lo que paso, después de que perdió la conciencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacia tanto daño? ¿Acaso ya no había sufrido bastante? ¿Acaso ya no había pagado con intereses las cuentas que pudiera tener su madre con Eddiel Montes? ¿Es qué acaso nunca lo dejaría en paz? Se pregunto David ahogado por el llanto.  
 **  
**

 


	6. Capítulo 6: La decisión de David.

** Capítulo 6: La decisión de David. **   
  
  


 

 

Tembloroso y aún presa del llanto, David se vistió y trato de salir de esa habitación que sentía lo asfixiaba, pero no pudo, Eddiel al parecer le había echado llave. Retrocedió instintivamente al ver la cerradura de la puerta girarse, he hizo bien pues quién estaba en la puerta, con rostro impasible e insensible, era Eddiel.   
  


 

David hubiese querido correr al verlo parado con tanta frialdad ante él, y lo más seguro es que lo habría echo y se hubiese encerrado en el baño si sus pies le hubiesen respondido, pero parecían pegados al suelo. Cuando Eddiel se acercó a él, para completa humillación de David, vio que no podía controlar las lagrimas ni el temblor de su cuerpo y para colmo su boca no se movía, no era capas ni de decir "A". Al llegar donde David, Eddiel lo tomó de el brazo fuertemente acercándolo a él.  
  


 

-Creí que en Inglaterra habías entendido, David.  
  


 

David se encogió instintivamente esperando un ataque que nunca llegó. Al atreverse a alzar su azul y temerosa mirada se encontró con los fríos ojos grises de Eddiel. Eddiel lo cogió de la barbilla con una extraña suavidad y lo miró a los ojos.  
  


 

-En Inglaterra te lo pasaste bien en mi cama, David, ¿por qué me hiciste volver a lo mismo que en nuestra primera vez?  
  


 

Lo interrogó. David no sabía si sentir rabia o miedo.  
  


 

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?  
  


 

Preguntó David a medio camino entre el miedo y la furia. Eddiel lo soltó y con un gesto burlón, le dijo:  
  


 

-Claro, vamos habla.  
  


 

-Pues que yo no quiero tener relaciones contigo, Eddiel. ¿Acaso tan difícil te es de entender? No quiero que me toques ¡No quiero tenerte cerca!  
  


 

Le dijo David tratando de no ahogarse con su propio llanto. Eddiel sonrió burlonamente.  
  


 

-Bien, si ese es tu deseo, te complaceré. No me volveré a acercar a ti, mi dulce David, pero recuerda que tendrás que ganarte todas y cada una de las cosas que ingieras y comas -le dijo Eddiel y se dio la vuelta. Una vez en la puerta se viró nuevamente hacia David y añadió-. Cuando quieras mi protección, sólo tienes que ir a mi cama, te aseguro que no te negare el acceso a ella.  
  


 

David se dejó caer en la cama con la boca abierta. No se lo podía creer, Eddiel lo dejaría en paz y ni siquiera lo había golpeado cuando le dijo lo que pensaba. Tal vez después de todo Eddiel sí tuviera algo de conciencia y al fin la vida había decidido no ser tan cruel con él.  
  


 

***

 

 

  
David acababa de terminar de ayudar a Nanai en la cocina, ciertamente no se entendía con palabras, pero si lo hacían mediante gestos y era innegable que se caían bien el uno al otro. Subió a su cuarto y justo entraba en él, cuando vio a un hombre dentro de su habitación. Era un hombre desconocido, de cabellos rojos cortos y ojos verdes, al rededor de los 40 años.  
  


 

-¿Eres David Delacirt?  
  


 

Pregunto el hombre. David frunció el ceño extrañado y asintió.  
  


 

-Sí, eso soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?  
  


 

-Rubén, ¿acaso su tutor no le dijo que me enviaría?  
  


 

-¿Eddiel? ¿Enviarlo para qué?  
  


 

Pregunto David extrañado.  
  


 

-Eddiel y yo somos socios en un negocio, que acabamos de terminar y cerrar. Es usted mi despedida.  
  


 

-¿Qué?  
  


 

Preguntó David atónito casi en un grito.  
  


 

-Que es usted mi despedida. El señor Montes me aseguró que me lo pasaría bien con usted en la cama.  
  


 

David no se podía creer lo que oía. ¿Es que Eddiel no pensaba parar nunca?  
  


 

-Mire, lo siento, pero creo que se equivocó.  
  


 

-No lo creo, ¿acaso no eres tu David Delacirt: 16 años y tu tutor es Eddiel Montes?  
  


 

-Si, pero...  
  


 

David se calló cuando el hombre lo tomo de la cintura.  
  


 

-A pues no hay error alguno. No te preocupes, Montes me dijo que eras algo tímido, pero te la pasaras bien, y es más, si cooperas, puede que hasta algo de dinero te de.  
  


 

David intentó separarse del hombre furioso.  
  


 

-¡¿Pero qué se cree usted?! ¡Yo no soy un cualquiera, para que me haga semejante proposició...!  
  


 

David se vio silenciado, ante el brusco y asqueroso beso del mayor.   
  


 

-¡Suélteme!  
  


 

Gritó David tratando de salir de los brazos del mastodonte pelirrojo. El hombre lo arrojó a la cama y le desgarró la camisa. David se asustó seriamente, no quería que lo volvieran a violar y mucho menos alguien a quién no conocía. No supo por qué, pero grito el nombre de su hermanastro con todas sus fuerzas:  
  


 

-¡Eddiel!  
  


 

Le valió un golpe del pelirrojo, pero David estaba completamente seguro de algo: prefería las manos de Eddiel a las de ese puerco. Su cuerpo sólo había pertenecido a Eddiel y prefería que siguiera siendo así, a tener que compartirlo una sola vez con ese asqueroso hombre.  
  


 

David aprovechó un momento de descuido del hombre y lo pateo en las bolas, y cuando el hombre cayó adolorido a su lado salió corriendo de la cama y del cuarto. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia el final del pasillo, directo al cuarto de Eddiel. Sintió que Rubén salía detrás de él, justo cuando de casualidad se abrió la puerta de Eddiel, y el ojigris que iba saliendo de su habitación miró con una ceja levantada a su hermanastro. David se arrojó a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces y lo miró con el pánico plasmado en su rostro.  
  


 

-Eddiel...  
  


 

Fue todo lo que dijo asustado. Eddiel sonrió burlón y lo hizo entrar a su cuarto, a la vez que cerraba la puerta y él se quedaba afuera. David no fue capaz de escuchar lo que Eddiel y Rubén hablaron al otro lado de la puerta. El rubio miró su alrededor, el cuarto de Eddiel era muy parecido al suyo propio, aunque un poco más elegante. En pocos minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a Eddiel, una vez dentro del cuarto, este cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella. David lo miró molesto.  
  


 

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? -le reclamó David aún asustado y con el corazón prácticamente en la boca -¿Como se te ocurre ofrecerme a ese hombre?  
  


 

-Te advertí que te tendrías que ganar la comida y el techo, y la verdad es que no has hecho nada para hacerlo, yo sólo te ofrecí una opción.  
  


 

-Pues no la quiero, gracias.  
  


 

Dijo David ácidamente, provocando una carcajada en su hermanastro.  
  


 

-Vaya pequeño, me siento alagado, corriste hacia mí a buscar protección, en vez de correr hacia alguno de los guardianes de la parte baja de la casa. ¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez yo podía terminar el trabajo que inició Ruben?  
  
  


-Si, pero te prefería a ti que a ese puerco- confeso David bajando la mirada-. Sólo fui capaz de pensar que prefería que mi cuerpo sólo perteneciera a ti, que compartir una sola noche con ese cochino.

 

 

Eddiel lo miró triunfante, pero claro David no se percato de ese detalle, pues estaba mirando el suelo. Eddiel se acercó a David y lo tomó de la cintura, luego lo hizo alzar la cabeza tomándolo de la barbilla, para que sus ojos se miraran, azul contra plata.  
  


 

-Únete a mi David. Por tu propia voluntad, acepta ser mi amante, ven a mi cama por tu propio deseo y te juro nunca volverte a lastimar, pequeño. Te protegeré, te lo daré todo y a cambio sólo quiero tu fidelidad y obediencia. Y no te lastimaré nuevamente, te prometo que lo pasaras también en mi cama, como en nuestro último encuentro en Londres -Eddiel lo soltó y lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta-. Ruben se fue. Ahora ve a tu cuarto y piénsalo.  
  
  


David agarró la perilla de la puerta y respiro hondo, pero en vez de girar el pomo y salir, le echo la llave y se viró hacia Eddiel antes de que se le fuera el valor con su decisión en los labios.

  
  


-No tengo que pensarlo. Acepto.

 

 


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Gary, eres tú?

 

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Gary, eres tú?**  
  
  
  
  
Cuando David aceptó ser el amante de Eddiel pensó que seria lo mejor y tenía razón. Eddiel cumplió su palabra y se volvió su protector, nadie molestaba a David y cualquier persona que hiciera sentir mal mínimamente al ojiazul, se la tenía que ver con la furia asesina de Eddiel. En cierto sentido Eddiel se empezó a comporta mejor con él y en la cama no mintió, David no se podía quejar: Eddiel lo trataba muy bien. Eddiel había resultado un amante exigente y excesivamente celoso de su "hermanito" y cualquier mirada que obtenía de otro hombre o palabra de halago era, según él, por el "coqueteo descarado de David", aunque David no hubiese ni dirigido una mirada a la persona en cuestión. Así que prácticamente había dejado de sacar a David fuera de la casa, aunque tampoco era como eso importara mucho al rubio. David era un joven tranquilo que prefería quedarse en casa con un libro a ir a jugar o pasear por la calle, era parte de su naturaleza el ser pasivo.   
  
Pero las cosas no marchaban tan bien como David quisiera. Él no podía decir que amara a Eddiel, por que sería una mentira, pero al menos se había acostumbrado a él y se podía decir que entre los dos había una relación de respeto y hasta cariñosa, claro siempre y cuando Eddiel no tuviera uno de sus ataques de celos, pues en ese caso hasta a los golpes podía llegar. David había aprendido que la mejor forma de estar tranquilo era haciendo lo que Eddiel quería y trataba de todas las formas no hacer algo que lo enojara. En cierto modo se había convertido en alguien sin voluntad, el dolor le había enseñado que la mejor forma de evadirlo, era haciendo lo que Eddiel quería sin protestas, sin quejas. Limpiándose de sentimiento alguno y dejándose llevar.   
  
Eddiel lo idolatraba y estaba obsesionado con él, David lo sabía, pero no le importaba. En cierto modo hacia ya mucho que había dejado de sentir. Ni siquiera protesto cuando Eddiel le ordenó que dejara los estudios. Sólo una vez le pidió algo a Eddiel y este se lo concedió sin dudarlo un segundo: aprender japonés. Había aprendido rápido y ya lo hablaba con bastante fluidez lo que le permitía comunicarse con Nanai y el servicio de la casa.   
  
David se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, se aseó y se vistió, se miró en el espejo y se vio tan guapo como siempre había sido, pero sus ojos estaban carentes de brillo o voluntad alguna. Por un momento el antiguo David volvió a él y el rubio se preguntó cuando había llegado a ese punto de no ser dueño de sí mismo. Pero el nuevo David le dio la respuesta. Llegó a ese punto, cuando aceptó que era muy cobarde como para seguir luchando y soportando tanto dolor y humillación.   
  
Volvió al cuarto y se sentó en la cama a esperar que le trajeran el desayuno, normalmente habría bajado a tomarlo, pero estaba encerrado en su cuarto desde que la semana anterior en un cóctel un hombre le había dicho, con todo respeto, que era muy guapo y Eddiel se hubiese puesto como una bestia llena de celos. Le había gritado y reclamado a David cuando habían vuelto a la casa, para después hacerle el amor con desesperación, pero ni aún así consiguió una reacción de David, el cual permaneció callado aún cuando alcanzó su propio orgasmo. David recordaba el día con toda perfección. Eddiel lo había besado con pasión al terminar de hacerle el amor y le había acariciado el vientre...  
  
-Aquí crecerá algún día un hijo de ambos -. David solo había asentido, no quería ni pelear ni discutir-. No quiero perderte David, me oyes, no quiero que te vuelvas acercar a ese hombre.  
  
-Bien-Había contestado simplemente David sin pelear o discutir.  
  
-Te quedaras aquí hasta que ese hombre se vaya del país, no lo quiero cerca de ti.   
  
David sólo había asentido y se había dado la vuelta para dormir. Tal vez algo en su falta de emoción, molestó a Eddiel, porque lo viró y lo besó con pasión.  
  
-No quiero Eddiel.  
  
Le había dicho David indiferente tratando de apartarlo, ya había tenido suficiente con la sesión de momentos antes.  
  
-Pero yo sí, David, no te estoy preguntando. Si no quieres pues limítate a tenderte y dejarme hacer el resto a mí.  
  
Y así lo había echo David se había tendido y había dejado que Eddiel se lo cogiera y disfrutara con reverencia sin demostrar emoción alguna, hasta que Eddiel cogió su pene entre sus manos y se dispuso a hacerlo disfrutar, no gimió ni se movió pero al menos su cuerpo si respondió y tal y como le gustaba a Eddiel, se corrió antes que él, con apenas un ligero quejido y un movimiento instintivo de su cuerpo que se arqueó hacia a Eddiel al alcanzar el orgasmo. Cuando Eddiel alcanzó su propia satisfacción y salió de su interior, David se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir sin decir nada, tal y como todas las noches Eddiel lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y David se durmió indiferente al contacto.  
  
  
Salio de sus recuerdos al oír la puerta y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa vacía de emociones cuando sintió a Eddiel entrar al cuarto.  
  
-¿Cómo estás, mi cielo?  
  
Le preguntó besándolo.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Contesto David, tranquilamente.   
  
-Ya ese desgraciado por el que tuve que encerrarte en nuestro cuarto no está en Japón, puedes salir del cuarto.  
  
Le dijo Eddiel besándolo; por instinto e inercia David respondió al beso.  
  
-OK. Entonces bajaré a desayunar -le dijo a su hermanastro y amante serenamente. Eddiel asintió.  
  
-Te acompaño, quiero asegurarme de que te alimentes bien.  
  
David asintió y dejó que Eddiel lo tomara de la cintura y lo dirigiera fuera del cuarto.  
  
***  
  
David estaba dando una vuelta por los jardines, cuando un ruido le atrajo la atención, venía de la casa de al lado. Se acercó a la valla colindante de las dos propiedades y vio a un chico de más o menos su edad, de ojos azules y cabellos morenos. Se le hizo vagamente conocido. De pronto el chico se fijo en él.  
  
-¿David?  
  
Preguntó extrañado.   
  
-¿Nos conocemos, señor?  
  
-¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo, David!  
  
Fue entonces que David lo reconoció.  
  
-¿Gary, eres tú?  
  



	8. Eres mío

**Capítulo 8: Eres mío**  
  
  
Gary salto la valla que separaba los dos jardines, abrazando a un sorprendido David.  
  
-¿Gary, qué haces aquí?  
  
Preguntó David, sorprendido.  
  
-Mi tío vive aquí, vine de vacaciones, pero jamás esperé encontrarte en este lugar, no sabes el susto que pase cuando desapareciste de Inglaterra, David.  
  
Dijo Gary acariciándole los rubios cabellos.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió, David? ¿Por qué te fuiste así, sin despedirte?  
  
Le preguntó Gary preocupado.  
  
-No tuve otra opción, Gary. Eddiel es mi tutor y él me trajo aquí sin darme otra opción.  
  
-¿Qué sucede con ese tipo, David?   
  
-Nada, Gary, nada.  
  
-¿Cómo que nada, David? ¡Mírate! Tus ojos no brillan, tu mirada es triste, algo no está bien contigo, David, y lo sé, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
  
Por primera vez en siete meses David estaba sintiendo nuevamente como su corazón volvía a latir dolorosamente. Y quiso gritarlo todo, decirle a Gary todo lo que sucedía, sacarse del alma todo lo que lo atormentaba, pero no pudo hacerlo, sabía que si lo hacía Eddiel era capaz de matar a la única persona a quien David podía considerar su amigo en el mundo.  
  
-No me sucede nada, Gary.  
  
Dijo, intentando sonar sereno, pero Gary no le creyó.  
  
-Claro que te sucede algo, David, te conozco, tus ojos están tan opacos y tan tristes ¿Qué te sucede? Confía en mí, amigo, por favor hazlo, no sabes cuan preocupado he estado por ti.  
  
David se puso una mano en la boca para ahogar un sollozo y un muy preocupado Gary lo abrazo.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, David, dímelo?  
  
Le rogó Gary.  
  
-No puedo decírtelo, Gary, no puedo y justamente porque te quiero no puedo hacerlo, por favor no me preguntes más.  
  
Gary le acarició el rostro con cariño y lo besó en la frente.  
  
-De acuerdo, no te preguntare nada más, pero quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, siempre recordarás que estoy aquí para apoyarte ¿vale?  
  
David asintió y una fugaz sonrisa cruzó su rostro devolviendo por algunos momentos el brillo a sus ojos.  
  
-Gracias, Gary, tu eres lo único que tengo.  
  
Gary le sonrió con firmeza.  
  
-Y siempre me tendrás, David, siempre ¿Y tus estudios como van?  
  
David agacho la cabeza, apenado.  
  
-Ya no estudio, Eddiel me obligó a abandonar los estudios.  
  
Dijo tristemente.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- medio exclamo medio preguntó Gary asombrado -. ¿Pero cómo lo permitiste, David? Eras el mejor de toda la clase ¿por qué abandonaste tus estudios?  
  
\- No tuve otra opción, Gary, estoy harto de sufrir, de ser humillado, al menos ahora no sufro tanto, ya no me humilla, ya no me duele-dijo David sin contener sus lagrimas.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, David? Tu dolor me destruye, pero no entiendo que es lo que te sucede. ¿Qué te hace Montes? ¿Qué te hace ese maldito monstruo, mi pequeño ángel?  
  
-En una cosa tienes razón, Eddiel Montes es un monstruo y yo... yo soy un cobarde que no tiene valor para afrontarlo y que se deja llevar por la vida. Un cobarde que se ha convertido en alguien que no vale nada.  
  
Dijo David abatido.  
  
-Tú no eres un cobarde, David, eres como una rosa a la que hay que cuidar, eso eres, mi pequeño Ángel. ¿Dime qué sucede? ¿Dime cómo ayudarte?  
  
-Ahora no puedo, Gary, ahora no, sólo mañana ven aquí a la misma hora, pero cuida de que nadie te vea, tal vez mañana tenga el valor para contarte todo.  
  
Le prometió David, mirando su reloj, sabiendo que Eddiel tenía que estar por llegar a la casa.  
  
***  
  
David se volvió sobresaltado hacía la puerta cuando esta se abrió y trato de mantener su expresión imparcial a pesar de los nervios al ver a Eddiel, pero la furia que veía en los ojos grises de su hermanastro no lo ayudaba mucho.  
  
-¿Sucede algo, Eddiel?  
  
Preguntó y se sorprendió de que su voz no temblara.  
  
-¿Con quien estuviste hablando hoy?  
  
Preguntó Eddiel duramente sin rodeos mirando con furia a su amante.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?  
  
Preguntó David asustado.  
  
-Uno de los guardias te vio hablando esta mañana con un moreno.  
  
David logró respirar nuevamente al ver que Eddiel no sabia que era Gary Mascoly.  
  
-No sé de que hablas, Eddiel.  
  
Trató de parecer tranquilo, David, pero no pudo evitar temblar cuando Eddiel llegó a su lado.  
  
-Te daré una última oportunidad, David ¿Con quién hablabas?  
  
-Te juro que no se de que me hablas.  
  
Susurro David asustado. La bofetada de Eddiel no se hizo esperar y lo arrojó sobre la cama. David se llevó una mano a la mejilla asustado, normalmente ese simple golpe bastaría para que hablara, pero no lo haría, esta vez no diría ni media palabra... no delataría a Gary.  
  
-¿Con quién demonios hablabas, David Delacirt?  
  
Le preguntó Eddiel furioso, agarrándolo de los rubios y lacios cabellos que le llegaban a los hombros.  
  
-Con nadie.  
  
Volvió a decir David y entre sus ojos se pudo distinguir al antiguo muchacho que se había negado hacía más de 7 meses en esa misma casa de Japón a Eddiel a pesar de la paliza que recibió.  
  
-¡No me obligues a lastimarte!  
  
Le gritó Eddiel dándole dos cachetadas seguidas de un sólido puño en el estomago. David gimió de dolor llevándose las manos al estomago, pero lo miró con decisión.  
  
-No hablaba con nadie.  
  
Dijo cuando recupero el aire. Fuera de sí, Eddiel se arrojó sobre David golpeándolo con fuerza. David gritó tratando de sacarse a su hermanastro de encima, pero el nombre de Gary no salió de sus labios y nunca saldría aunque Eddiel lo matara a golpes.  
  
Con furia Eddiel le arrancó la ropa al joven rubio que por primera vez en siete meses que llevaban siendo amantes se resistió como una fiera arañando la cara de su hermanastro.  
  
Eso solo consiguió excitar a Eddiel, a quien el sólo ver que el más joven contestaba lo puso a mil, le arrancó la ropa sin contemplaciones y agarrándole con fuerza las dos muñecas con una mano por encima de su cabeza con la otra le separó las piernas desabrochándose los pantalones, saco su erguido miembro para penetrarlo de golpe.   
  
David gritó con fuerza debido al dolor de la penetración retorciéndose como una fiera, pero Eddiel mucho más fuerte que él no lo dejó escapar, sumamente excitado por la pasión furiosa que estaba demostrando David al querer escapar de sus brazos.  
  
Se movió con fuerza en el interior del más joven sin importarle la sangre o si lo lastimaba.  
  
-Me darás un hijo, maldito bastardo. Llevarás en mi vientre a mi heredero, a un niño que siempre te marcará como mío.  
  
Le juró a David moviéndose con fuerza en el cálido interior. Al darse cuenta de que Eddiel planeaba correrse en su interior David se puso como un loco, debatiéndose más que antes.  
  
-¡No por favor, Eddiel, no, te lo ruego!  
  
Gritó desesperado, pero Eddiel no lo oyó.  
  
-Este será tu castigo a menos que me digas con quien hablabas.  
  
David lo miró con odio, pero no abrió la boca, el nombre de Gary no escaparía de sus labios, sólo dos palabras le dijo a su hermanastro:  
  
-Te odio.  
  
Eddiel le dio una cachetada con tal fuerza que la cabeza le zumbo al pobre David, quien dejo de pelear, mientras Eddiel daba las últimas embestidas en su interior corriéndose dentro del más joven.   
  
Al sentir el semen en su interior como aquella vez que tenía 13 años y Eddiel lo violo por primera vez, David sintió un horrible ardor, pero nada comparado con el dolor de su corazón, mientras de sus ojos azules brotaban lágrimas salidas de su misma alma.  
  
  
Eddiel lo tomó con fuerza del cabello besándolo con una pasión devastadora.  
  
-Tú eres mío, David, y ahora te lo demostraré.  
  
Le juró Eddiel saliendo sin cuidado del interior del más joven, para desnudarse correctamente y buscando una caja en el armario, la puso en la mesilla de noche. David trato de escapar al ver la caja asustado, pero Eddiel lo sostuvo con fuerza de un tobillo arrastrándolo hacia él y dándole un golpe en la espalda, para a continuación con rapidez sacar unas esposas de la caja y esposar las manos de David a los barrotes de la cama.  
  
David gritó desesperado, pero en esa casa bien sabía que nadie lo ayudaría.   
  
También tomó los pies de David y lo ató por los tobillos a los otros dos postes de la parte baja de la cama.  
  
Sacando un vibrador grande de la caja, se lo introdujo sin contemplaciones al más pequeño en el ano. David volvió a gritar de dolor, y Eddiel sonrió con malicia.  
  
-No podemos dejar que tu boquete se cierre hermanito, porque si no cuando te penetre te dolerá mucho, mejor hagamos que tu entrada se mantenga dilatada.  
  
Dijo con sadismo, poniendo el vibrador a su máxima capacidad, mientras besaba ese adorable y perfecto cuerpo a su antojo. Se deleito con el fino cuello, con los pequeños pezones, con el plano vientre, con todo aquel cuerpo lastimándolo y disfrutándolo a su placer.  
  
Para cuando saco el vibrador y lo volvió a penetrar, el pobre David estaba más inconsciente que consiente. Y al sentirlo volver a correrse en su interior supo sin lugar a duda antes de caer en la tan ansiada inconciencia que en su vientre ahora se gestaba el hijo de su verdugo. Y antes de caer en el negro sueño que lo esperaba alcanzo a oír la voz de su demonio personal.  
  
-Eres mío, David, completa y absolutamente mío.  
  
  



	9. Nueva vida

****Capítulo 9: Nueva vida**  
**

 

**  
** _~~3 año después~~_ **  
**

 

 **  
** Cuando tenia 6 meses de embarazo y Gary noto su embarazo David se lo dijo todo sin resistirlo mas.  
  
La primera intención de Gary fue matar a Eddiel y meterlo preso pero David lo convenció de que no lo hiciera y a cambio acepto escapar con Gary, armándose de valor. Huyeron lejos al caribe donde nadie los conociera. Hay 6 meses después David dio a luz a su hijo y de Eddiel.  
  
Para mala suerte de David el niño era la viva imagen de Eddiel y la depresión posparto lo llevo a rechazar al bebe. Pero Gary se hizo cargo de todo tratando al bebe como su hijo, cuidándolo en el lugar de David y atendiéndolo. El no veía a el hijo de Eddiel en el bebe el veía a el hijo de David simplemente. Un hijo del que el quería ser el padre si David se lo permitía.  
  
Gary era solo un año mayor que David y cuando huyeron era menor de edad también, pero una identificación falsa y la fortuna que había heredado de sus padres le permitió huir de Japón con David.  
  
David poco a poco fue venciendo la depresión posparto y aprendió a querer a el pequeño William como le había puesto a su bebe. También las atenciones de Gary lo fueron conquistando y al final se volvieron pareja.   
  
Cuando William tenia 1 año cinco meses David nuevamente salió embarazado esta vez de Gary de una persona que no lo maltrataba y lo amaba, y dio a luz a un varoncito también, pero Jakiel como le pusieron era idéntico a el rubio y de ojos azules.  
  
Por primera vez desde que su madre había decidido meterse con Facundo Montes, David Delacirt era realmente feliz.  
  
Ciertamente todos los papeles con los que Gary y el vivan eran falsos y necesarios para ocultarse de Eddiel en el caso de que los estuviera buscando, aunque incluso los papeles de los dos bebes de David eran falsos, ahí en aquella pequeña y hermosa isla llamada Puerto Rico, David era inmensamente feliz.  
  
Con una sonrisa David estaba alimentando a su hijo Jakiel mientras William reía en alegres risas de bebe ante las gracias que le hacia Gary.  
  
Gary se volteo asía David y lo vio sonreír mientras alimentaba a Jakiel y sintió el pecho hinchársele de orgullo. Tenia consigo al ángel mas hermoso del mundo y a dos maravillosos bebes de apenas dos años y dos meses uno y recién nacido de 1 semana el otro.  
  
-Te amo David.  
  
-Yo también te amo Gary.  
  
Le sonrió David mientras procedía a quitarle los gases a Jakiel.  
  
Esa noche, mientras los bebes dormían en sus respectivas cunas y Gary dormía abrazado a el se pregunto el hermoso rubio, si Eddiel algún día los encontraría.  
  
-No, y aunque lo hiciera Gary esta ahora cuidándome y Eddiel nunca me podrá volver a hacer daño.  
  
Y así David se durmió tranquilamente, sin saber que Eddiel nunca había dejado de buscarlo y que estaba muy cerca de encontrarlo y que cuando llegara ese momento nadie lo podría detener ni siquiera Gary Mascoly.  
 **  
  
**


	10. Capítulo 10: Atrapado

**Capítulo 10: Atrapado**  
  
  
  
Era de noche cuando todo ocurrió. Gary estaba fregando en la cocina, Jakiel estaba durmiendo en su cuna en el cuartito que compartía con William. William estaba sentado e el regazo de su pa', quien estaba sentado en la mecedora leyéndole un cuento al mas grande de sus pequeños cuando todo ocurrió.  
  
Golpearon la puerta de la cómoda casita donde vivían, Gary fue a abrir cuando al hacerlo lo empujaron hacia el suelo y varios hombres armados entraron a la casa. David ahogo un grito apretando a su hijo contra el mientras, asustado William empezaba a llorar y Gary quien al tratar de levantarse había sido golpeado nuevamente siendo sostenido por dos hombres armados y con pasamontañas.  
  
Dos hombres le apuntaron a David con sus armas, pero este fue incapaz de moverse abrasando a su hijo contra si, rogando al cielo que Jakiel no despertar y no empezara a llorar atrayendo la atención de esos tipos.  
  
-¿Qué quieren?  
  
Pregunto Gary forcejeando con sus captores.  
  
Uno de los tipos con pasamotaña trato de quitarle a David el niño de los brazos, pero David olvidándose de que varias armas el apuntaban pateo al hombre, mientras soltaba a William y se arrojaba como una fiera contra otros dos.  
  
-Corre William.  
  
El niño obedeció escabulléndose de quienes lo trataban de atrapar, pero al oír gritar a su pa'de dolor se viro y al ver a su rubio pa' agarrado y sometido por dos de aquellos tipos, paro y entonces alguien lo levanto del suelo agarrándolo embrazos. William se revolvió contra el tipo que lo sostenía y lo mordió, pero este le pego un golpe en la cabeza y el niño dejo de pelear llorando.  
  
-Suelta a mi hijo, maldito bastardo.  
  
Grito David furioso, revolviéndose pero sus captores le retorcieron los brazos sin compasión aquietándolo al igual que a Gary quien también trataba de ayudar a su pareja y al pequeño.  
  
De pronto a la casa entro quien si duda era el líder de aquellos tipos y a quien David odiaba con todo el corazón y era el vivo reflejo de su hijo mayor, Eddiel Montes. Ahogo un grito aterrado.  
  
-Hasta que al fin te encontré David, espero que no creyeras que escaparías indefinidamente de mi.  
  
Sonrió malicioso Eddiel quitándose los lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos grises. Miro con desprecio a Gary Mascoly y luego se volvió a David.  
  
-¿Por esa porquería me dejaste?  
  
Le pregunto con desprecio señalando con la cabeza a Gary mientras le daba una cachetada al rubio quien sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.  
  
-Gary vale mil veces mas que tu.  
  
Le escupió David con veneno. Otro golpe y esta vez en su estomago lo hizo escupir sangre. William grito asustado.  
  
-Pa'.  
  
Grito mordiendo a su captor y escapando de sus brasos, pero al correr asia su rubio pa'. Eddiel lo detuvo agarrándolo y cargándolo. Una sola mirada al niño, a sus ojos grises y a su cabello negro le hizo saber que era su hijo.  
  
-Deja a William, suelta a mi hijo.  
  
Jadeo David asustado.  
  
-Deja a mi hijo Montes.  
  
Le grito Gary.   
  
-Observa bien mi ángel.  
  
Le dijo Eddiel a David mientras le hacia una seña a sus hombres los cuales empezaron a golpear a Gary ante los gritos desperados de David y los llantos asustados de William. Cuando terminaron con Gary este quedo en el suelo inconsciente.  
  
-Papi.  
  
Dijo William extendiendo los brazos hacia el inconsciente Gary. Eddiel miro al niño con rabia y dejándolo en el suelo le dio dos bofetadas.  
  
-El no es tu padre nunca le vuelvas a llamar así.  
  
Le ordeno al niño. El cual lo mordió en la mano.  
  
-Deja a mis papis.  
  
Le grito, con rabia Eddiel empezó a zarandear al pequeño que volvió a llorar asustado.  
  
-Déjalo, Eddiel, déjalo -Grito David desesperado- Es tu hijo ten piedad de el, pégame a mi, pero déjalo a el-Rogó David desesperado.  
  
-Tienes razón-Dijo Eddiel soltando al niño y arrojándolo a uno de sus hombros. Se acerco a David y tomo con fuerza la barbilla de este asiendo que lo mirara-Es tu culpa que mi hijo llame padre a otro tipo, es tu maldita culpa todo no la de mi pequeño.-Dijo Eddiel fríamente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mi Eddiel? Ya me has echo suficiente daño déjame por favor, déjame en paz.  
  
Rogó David desesperado.  
  
-Eso no es posible mi querido Ángel, tu eres mío, completa y absolutamente mío.  
  
-Estas enfermo Eddiel, jodidamente enfermo yo no soy tuyo, tu me tomaste a al fuerza y a Gary me entregue, soy de el, no tuyo.  
  
Le escupió David con desprecio. Los golpes que le dio Eddiel mientras era sostenido por los otros dos matones hicieron pensar a David que lo mataría, pero el castigo termino antes de que tan siquiera perdiera el conocimiento.  
  
-Tu y mi hijo volverán conmigo y tu amante morirá.  
  
Le dijo Eddiel fríamente.  
  
-Antes de volver contigo me suicido, me oyes Eddiel, me suicido.  
  
Le juro David dolido por la paliza que le acaban de dar, Gary quien había despertado y oído lo ultimo supo que moriría, pero no lo haria sin decirle una ultima vez a David lo que sentía.  
  
-Su amor solo será mío Montes, hagas lo que hagas David solo me amo y me amara a mi. ¿Sabes por que? Por que mientras tu lo hiciste desgraciado yo lo ame, yo lo hice feliz.-Le dijo Gary con desprecio.-Te amo David. –Le recordo mirando ahora al rubio directamente a los ojos.  
  
Eddiel levanto una pistola de mano contra el, pero el grito desesperado de David lo detuvo.  
  
-Frente a William no.  
  
Rogó llorando desesperado.  
  
-Lleven al niño a la limosina.  
  
Ordeno fríamente a uno de los matones. Este tomo a William quien lloraba desconsolado.  
  
-Tranquilo campeón papá te quiere mucho.  
  
Le sonrió Gary al pequeño pelinegro de ojos grises, sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que veria a su hijo mayor, cuando el niño salio por la puerta volvio sus ojos a David, queria que su ultima vision fuera del angel a quien amaba.

 

Con rabia Eddiel levanto el arma y en cuanto el hombre hubo salido con William disparo contra Gary, el grito de David fue desgarrador. Los ojos de Gary y David jamas se separaron mientras este se desplomaba en el suelo, solo fueron segundos pero parecieron una eternidad ambos vieron lo mismo, su amor, esos tres años de felicidad en su propio paraiso y de pronto todo acabo, los ojos de Gary se oscurecieron y la vida abandono su cuerpo. David sintió que junto a Gary moría el mismo y su grito de dolor lo dejo claro.  
  
En ese momento el llanto de un bebe se oyó en el lugar. David sintió que su conciencia volvía y entro en pánico, no Jakiel no. no podían encontrar a su pequeño.  
  
Pero uno de los hombres volvió con el recién nacido en brazos, los ojitos azules y los cabellos rubios miraban con la curiosidad innata de un bebe al asesino de su padre a quien había sido entregado.  
  
-A el no, Eddiel, a el no.  
  
Eddiel miro con furia al pequeño pero su expresión se hablando al ver que así como William era su vivo reflejo aquel bebe era el vivo reflejo de David.  
  
Paso a el pequeño a uno de los matones quien lo tomo embrazos con mano experta.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama el crió?  
  
Su voz era fría sin emoción alguna.  
  
-Ja...Jakiel.  
  
Susurro asustado David mirando con miedo a su pequeño y luego a Eddiel.  
  
-Agrádese que es tu viva imagen y que por eso no lo mato.  
  
Le escupió Eddiel con veneno dándole tal golpe a David que lo mando al suelo al ser soltado por sus captores. David no se atrevió a arremeter o a levantarse por miedo de que Eddiel matara a su bebe también. Lo ultimo que tenia de Gary, lo unico que le quedaba de Gary.  
  
-Levántate.  
  
Le ordeno Eddiel. David obedeció asustado. Eddiel hizo una señal al matón con el bebe y este se lo entrego a David el cual lo tomo desesperado entre sus brazos.  
  
-Óyeme bien, vendrás conmigo en silencio y sin protestas, en una hora salimos de esta maldita isla y no quiero oírte quejarte ni una sola vez, lo que tu hagas lo pagara ese engendro que tienes en los brazos. ¿Te quedo claro?  
  
David asintió con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué haras conmigo y con mis hijos?  
  
-Con tu engendro no se. A mi hijo lo criare yo y tu estarás a mi lado por que eres mío David.  
  
Le dijo Eddiel fríamente. David salió escoltado por dos matones y apenas pudo echar un vistazo al cuerpo de Gary su alma se rompió en mil pedazos. Gary estaba muerto por su culpa y el no podía ni llorarlo por culpa de Eddiel Montes.   
  
Al subir a la limosina William se arrojo sobre el y David lo estrecho en sus brazos.  
  
-Ya pequeño, todo esta bien.  
  
Dijo David en un susurro abrasando a su hijo con una mano mientras en la otra tenia a Jakiel.  
  
-¿Y papá?  
  
Pregunto el asustado pequeño. David no pudo ahogar el sollozo que salió de su alma.  
  
-Papá...papá es ahora tu ángel de la guarda, tuyo y de Jakiel.  
  
Susurro entre lagrimas. William no entendió nada y abraso a su pa' con fuerza, mientras Eddiel entraba a la limosina y esta partía.  
  
Atrás quedaba la casa abandonada y solo un testigo de lo sucedido, la mejor amiga de Gary y David quien había visto todo oculta desde una ventana. Entro a la casa cuando esta quedo sola. Ella conocía la historia y sabia quien era el tipo que se llevo a David.  
  
-No pude hacer nada por ustedes.  
  
Lloro tristemente, serrando los ojos de Gary quien había muerto por el certero tiro en su corazón.  
  
-Lo siento Gary.  
  
Lloro la joven de cabellos rojos abrasándose al cuerpo muerto.  
  
-Tu y David eran mis hermanos mis mejores amigos y no he podido hacer nada por ninguno.  
  
Se lamento ella.  
  
  


****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cameo especial de la mejor amiga de los chicos al final del capítulo, les adelanto que es la protagonista del 3er libro de la saga, La Pasión de ella... aunque es el segundo por orden cronológico de eventos.


	11. Resignación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final del primer Libro de la Saga: Lagrimas de los Angeles. 
> 
>  
> 
> Son 4 Libros compuestos de la siguiente forma: 
> 
> 1\. Mi Hermanastro 
> 
> 2\. Verdades Ocultas 
> 
> 3\. La Pasión de ella
> 
> 4\. Ardiente Amor
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Aunque Cronológicamente en cuestión de al tiempo en que transcurre cada historia en realidad seria: 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Mi Hermanastro 
> 
> 2\. La Pasión de ella
> 
> 3\. Verdades Ocultas
> 
> 4\. Ardiente Amor 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que disfrutaran este primer libro y espero verlos en el segundo Libro, Verdades Ocultas.

** Capítulo 11:  ** ** Resignación **

  
  
  
David suspiro con tristeza mirando a su alrededor. William dormía en la enorme cama, Jakiel, dormía en sus brazos y el estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Estaba en su viejo cuarto de la mansión de Japón. Nunca pensó que volvería a estar en ese lugar, pero nuevamente estaba ahí. hacia algunas horas habían llegado a Japón. Eddiel lo había mandado a su habitación y se había marchado a hacer sabia dios que cosas.   
  
David dejo a Jakiel en la cama y se levanto de la cama caminado hasta frente al espejo, hay si miro. Ya tenia 19 años y había cambiado relativamente poco, si acaso ahora estaba mas alto, mas maduro.  
  
Se mezo los cabellos rubios con un suspiro.  
  
¿Qué seria de el? ¿Qué seria de sus hijos?   
  
-Gary.  
  
Susurro de pronto y las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.  
  
-Perdóname Gary yo te he matado, a sido mi culpa.  
  
Sollozo el rubio abrazandose a si mismo..   
  
***  
  
David despertó al oír las puertas de su habitación abrirse, miro a sus hijos, ambos dormían aun a su lado en la cama. Al levantarse vio a Eddiel en la puerta. Se apresuro a saltar de la cama, cubriendo con su cuerpo a sus hijos.  
  
-Ven.  
  
Le ordeno Eddiel. David lo miro primero a el y luego a los niños.  
  
-Mis hijos...  
  
Comenzó pero Eddiel lo interrumpió.  
  
-Nanai los cuidara.  
  
La anciana mujer apareció tras Eddiel y le sonrió a David. Este asintió mas tranquilo al ver a la buena mujer y se dispuso a seguir a Eddiel.   
  
Eddiel lo llevo hasta su despacho y ahí lo hizo pasar y sentarse, mientras el se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.  
  
-Te has portado muy mal David.  
  
David no dijo nada mientras miraba receloso a Eddiel.  
  
-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la vida de tu engendro David?  
  
-Se llama Jakiel.-Le dijo con los dientes apretados por la rabia.  
  
-¡Cómo sea! ¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer por el?  
  
-Lo que sea.  
  
-Bien, te expondré las cosas de forma sencilla. William es mi hijo así que lo criare yo. Tu, te casaras conmigo y te volverás alguien sumiso y obediente no perdonare ninguna otra rebelión por tu parte y tu en... Jakiel será dado a Teksuni Kiromoto mi mano derecha en los negocios. Es un hombre rico y felizmente casado, pero su mujer no puede tener hijos, por lo cual ellos criarían al tuyo y lo podras ver de vez en cuando, pero.... jamás a de saber que tu eres su pa'.  
  
Advirtió Eddiel fríamente parándose y caminando hasta quedar frente a David. David también se levanto a pesar de ser mas bajo que Eddiel, lo enfrento.  
  
-¿Y si no acepto?  
  
-Soy tu tutor así que de todas formas me quedo contigo y con William y a Jakiel lo mato, total muchos niños mueren por accidente en este mundo.  
  
Dijo Eddiel con una fría sonrisa cínica.  
  
-Te odio.  
  
Le escupió David con desprecio.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
Pregunto Eddiel indiferente ignorando las palabras del rubio.  
  
-Solo puedo aceptar ¿no? Matarías a mi hijo si no lo hago ¿verdad?  
  
-Si lo mataría.  
  
Dijo Eddiel indiferente.  
  
-Seré lo que tu quieras Eddiel-Dijo derrotado-Pero a cambio quiero algo.  
  
-Lo que sea, mientras no sea que pretendas que crié a ese engendro.  
  
-Seré el padrino de mi propio hijo.  
  
-Bien el mocoso nunca te llamara padre, pero te daré el placer de que te llame padrino.  
  
Cedió Eddiel dadivosamente.  
  
-William lo recordara.  
  
Le aseguro David.  
  
-William es un niño, pronto olvidara a tu amante y a Jakiel.  
  
Aseguro Eddiel con una sonrisa fría.  
  
-¿Al menos me permitirás despedirme de mi hijo?  
  
Pregunto David dando un suspiro derrotado ya no quedaba nada por que pelear y ya a el no le quedaban fuerzas estaba derrotado.  
  
-Claro, es mas, te permitiré que seas tu el que lo entregues.  
  
Sonrió Eddiel con toda la malicia de la que era capas y capturo los labios del menor en un apasionado beso.  
  
El pasado que David creía muerto revivió volviendo a el y solo atino a cerrar los ojos para poder escapar de cierta forma de su realidad, mientras Eddiel lo tendía en el sofá y borraba con sus malditas manos las amorosas carisias y las huellas de Gary de su cuerpo.  
  
***  
  
-¿Pa'que sucede?  
  
Pregunto William a su rubio padre asustado.  
  
-Dale un besito a tu hermanito.  
  
-¿Por que? ¿a dónde se lo llevan?  
  
-A un lugar donde estará bien y seguro, de verdad.  
  
Le aseguro David con una sonrisa triste.  
  
-¿Tu quieres que se vaya?  
  
Pregunto William mirándolo a los ojos. David negó con su cabeza. William beso la cabecita doradita de su hermanito.  
  
-Yo te encontrare de nuevo Jaki y te traeré de vuelta.  
  
Prometió el niño. David beso a su hijo mayor en la frente rogando por que Eddiel no lo convirtiera en un monstruo como era el, mientras abrazaba a su bebe con fuerza. Solo faltaban algunos momentos para que tuviera que renunciar a su hijo menor, pero sabia que al entregar a Jakiel todo cambiaria y nada volvería a hacer lo mismo jamás.  
  
Deseo que ese momento solo con sus dos hijos durara para siempre pero nada es eterno y pronto tubo que entregar legalmente a su hijo a Teksuni Kiromoto y volverse su padrino, mientras su hijo se convertía en Jakiel Kiromoto.  
  
Observo partir a los Kiromoto con su pequeño en silencio y con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras otra sirvienta se llevaba a William a la habitación habilitada para el y la que seria de ahora en adelante suya.  
  
Su viaje habitación volvió a ser cerrada y el llevado con Eddiel.   
  
Esa noche supo que había perdido. Supo que Eddiel lo sometería por completo tarde o temprano y que por mucho que se resistiera no lo podría evitar. Supo que se volvería a convertir en el ser sumiso, indiferente y casi muerto espiritualmente al que Gary había salvado. Supo que no podría proteger a William de Eddiel y que Jakiel nunca sabría que el lo trajo al mundo y todo se volvió oscuro para el. Esa noche bajo el cuerpo de Eddiel, el David que fue feliz que aprendió a luchar se perdió en su propio interior y solo quedo una concha vacía tal y como quería Eddiel Montes.  
  
*****Fin*****


End file.
